narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Jay's Techniques
Descriptions and Individual Pages to Come ''General Techniques: Arrow Shadow Clone Technique- also known as ''Yajirushi Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, is a variation of the Shadow Clone technique, in which the chakra is focused on a single or a pair of arrow(s) and multiplying it(them) by an exponential rate. The number could be from 50 to 500, all depending on the amount of chakra used. Body Flicker Technique Afterimage Clone Technique Clone Technique Transformation Technique Substitution Technique Eyes of the Beholder- also known as Miru Hito no Me, is a variation of Third Eye in which Jay connects Dark Chakra to his optic nerves, closing both of his eyes to bring the full force of his technique to full force. Whether through recon or intimidation (through Killer Intent) the Eyes of the Beholder can not be used in daylight as it is just not as effective (If used with Shadow Chakra, such a thing becomes a bit more effective, whilst in daylight). If used in a intimidating manner, it's solely visible to the target. Pulse Shaping- also known as Myaku Seikei, can be categorized as a fighting style, as it forgoes the use of hand seals. Through intense and specific training, the user focuses inwards, on their own chakra network. It is advisable for the User to have an EMS to read and copy their own chakra while it's being manipulated. Since the manipulation of the chakra is so important in conjunction with the 12 hand seals, the user must train on mimicking the flow of chakra with each individual hand seal. Flexibility and speed is key and once the style is mastered, it depends on their user's creativity on how it's used from that point onward. Without the extra movement of hand seals, the rate of time between start to finish can be halved if not even more, making the techniques that don't require a lot of hand seals to appear instantly upon the initial pulse. Flying Thunder God Technique Mind's Eye of the Kagura Body Revive Technique Uchiha Return Shadow Clone Technique Clone Great Explosion Hainawa Psionic Membrane- also referred to as Chojo Gensho no Maku, Psionic Membrane is a work of art, built around Jay's own brain. Due to the short scuffle with his comrade, Tobias, Jay had to develop a defensive film around his brain to prevent attacks to his neurological impulses. With a bit of tweaking, he found that it also worked on most Genjutsu as well, leaving only the strongest techniques that could work on him, if he didn't have his Sharingan activated beforehand. Chakra Chains Theta State- is a state of mind that allows the brain to process information at a much faster rate, than normal, just a bit more effective than the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Coupled with the dojutsu makes for the perfect combination of performing a counter. (With the Byakugan, or Mind's Eye, it can lead to a complete domination of the battlefield) While the Theta State can process information in a near instant rate, the Gamma State can process speeds closer to that of a computer, but still within the boundaries of humanity. Seikuken Ryusui Seikuken Kenbunshoku Busoshoku Haoshoku ''Taijutsu: Leaf Rising Wind Leaf Whirlwind Leaf Great Whirlwind Leaf Strong Whirlwind Violent – Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind Kage Buyo Dynamic Entry Dynamic Action Strong Fist Youth Full Power Strongest Shield '''Skinless Dissection'- also known as Kawa Nashi Kaibo, is a quick style of fighting that, as the name suggests, bypasses the skin for internal damage, while still retaining strength to break bones. This style of fighting is just as fast as Gentle Fist, as fierce as Strong Fist and as precise as Chakra Scalpel. With only the thinnest of chakra at the fingertips, the user needs the speed and ferocity as any of the big cats in the wild jungles. ''Genjutsu: '''Wicked Wonderland'- is a style of fighting through the Genjutsu arts, a more potent and dangerous form as it can become physically dangerous to the target. Targeting the brain more vigorously, than usual Genjutsu, the wicked nature of this advanced form of Genjutsu is more reminiscent to that of the Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai. With Dark, Black, or even Devil energy at the helm, the wonderland is more likely to grow more dangerous than using normal chakra. While Genjutsu masters can mimic the gruesome natures of the images perceived, with the darker nature of Jay's chakra, the attack on the target's mind hooks onto the very soul to make dispelling just more difficult to induce a sense of panic in the target, which could quite possibly incite mistakes. Shadow Hell Technique ''Kenjutsu: Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Tenken Zangerin ''Wind Release: Typhoon Mirage- also known as Taifu no Shinkiro, is a tricky technique as it has an underlining effect on top of the more obvious one. On the surface, it resembles a powerful typhoon, designed to keep the target inside with the aforementioned powerful winds. Attempting to escape through the sides of the typhoon will only cause it to follow, keeping the target inside. The underlining effect is the forceful extraction of oxygen from the target's lungs to weaken their body. Sooner, rather than later, the lack of oxygen in the body will kill the target, especially if they're left inside for even longer. Infinite Great Breakthrough- also known as Mugen Daitoppa, is a much stronger version of Great Breakthrough. Being stronger, it has the destructive power of ripping large trees and boulders from their roots and, if used with the presence of the microscopic blades, can effectively devastate the battlefield. Razor Wind- also known as Kami Sori no Kaze, is a NinTaijutsu style of fighting. Much like the Raiton no Yoroi, wind circulates around the user, only in the form of microscopic blades of wind. Each of the blades are easily capable of slicing through metal. Being in close proximity to the user is really all that's needed to cause damage. Kuki Ken/Air Fist- Gaibu Kotai/External Retreat- Tatsumaki no Tokei/Tornado Watch- Han’ei-Fu no Mai/Dance off the Flourishing Wind- Taiju no Me no Ken/Fist of The Eye of The Storm- Kaika Tatsumaki no Mai/Dance of the Blossoming Tornado- Sokuji Tekishutsu/Immediate Evisceration- Tatsumaki no Shoheki/Tornado Barrier- Kazeryuu/Wind Dragon- Kami Oroshi/Diving Wind from the Mountains- Kaze no Hebi/Wind Snake- Atsugai/Pressure Damage- Renkudan/Drilling Air Bullet- Tatsu no Oshigoto/Great Task of the Dragon- Spiraling Wind Ball- Spiraling Wind Barrage- Shinkuha/Vacuum Wave- Kazekiri no Jutsu/Wind Cutter Technique- Kaze no Yaiba/Blade of Wind- Wind Enhanced Tools- Marunoko: Kakudai/Circular Saw: Expand- ''Water Release: Teppomizu/Flash Flood- Mujin Meisai/Dustless Bewildering Cover- Sodaina Kozui/Grand Flood- '''Fountain Stream'- also known as Funsui no Nagara, is the act of spewing out a fast paced, yet harmless, jet of water from one's mouth. Mizu no Yari/Water Spear- Raisuiryudan/Lightning Water Dragon Bullet- ''Lightning Release: Gaibu Kogen/External Light Source- Gaibu Shogekiha/External Shockwave- Denki Shogeki/Electric Bombardment- Uzumaku Inazuma no Mai/Dance of the Swirling Wind- Raiton no Yoroi/Lightning Chakra Armor- Raimei/Thunderclap- Panissha no Boru/Punisher Ball- Gian/False Darkness- Raigeki/Lightning Strike- Hell Stab- Lightning Straight- Elbow- Guillotine Drop- Iron Claw- Lightning Oppression Horizontal- Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop- Liger Bomb- Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho/Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon- Byakurai/Pale Lightning- Jugeki Byakurai Heavy-Strike Pale Lightning- Raikoho/Thunder Roar Sear- Chidori/1000 Birds- Chidori Nagashi/1000 Birds Current- Chidori Senbon- Chidori Eiso/1000 Birds Sharp Spear- Raikiri/Lightning Cutter- Raiden/Lightning Transmission- Raiju Tsuiga/Lightning Beast Tracking Fang- Shichu Shibari/Four Pillar Bind- ''Fire Release: Eiko no Hono/Blaze of Glory- Taiyo no Netsu/Heat of the Sun- Endan/Fireball- Eien no Akumu no Goka/Hellfire of the Eternal Nightmare- Nessen/Heat Ray- Hono no Issei Shageki/Salvo of Flames- Zukokku/Intelligent Hard Work- Uchiha Flame Formation- Sokatsui/Blue Fire, Crash Down- Kongobaku/Adamantine Blast- Karyu Endan/Fire Dragon Flame Bullet- Goryuka no Jutsu/Great Dragon Fire Technique- Goka Mekkyaku/Great Fire Annihilation- Goka Messhitsu/Great Fire Destruction- Gokakyu no Jutsu/Great Fireball Technique- Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu/Mist Blaze Dance Technique- Hosenka no Jutsu/Phoenix Sage Fire Technique- Hosenka Tsumabeni/Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson- ''Earth Release: Doryuu Heki/Earth Style Wall- Ishi no Mori/Stone Forest- Domu/Earth Spear- Dochu Senku/Subterranean Voyage- Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique- Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique- Rock Pillar Spears- ''Ice Release: Reito-Gara/Frozen Hilt- Gaibu Toketsu/External Freezing- Reito Shokan/Frozen Redemption- Hyoga Ikidori/Glacial Resentment- Shimo Kyofu/Frost Gale- Kibishi Samu Oikoshi/Severe Cold Overtaking- Kibishi Samu-sa no Bakuhatsu/Severe Cold Explosion- Shimo no Nage Yari/Javelins of Frost- Kessho Shomei/Crystalline Illumination- Gokkan no Kaze no Ogama/Frigid Wind Scythe- Glacial Palm- also known as Hyoga no Tenohira, is a wave of ice pulsing out of the user's hand in a similar fashion to the Hyuga Clan's own palm technique. Glacial Illumination- also known as Hyoga Shomei, is the act of creating light through ice. Keeping the Blizzard at Bay- also known as Wan de Fubuki o Iji, is the act of forming a dome of chakra around the user. This dome is rather useless, other than the fact that it keeps foreign ice from entering inside. While it does this, it has no effect on temperature at all, though any water within the dome wont freeze even if it was beforehand. Frigid Tendrils- also known as Gokkan no Makihige, is the act of partially freezing a water technique, whether it's simply a water whip or a liquid dragon, the pre-existing water would freeze and become deathly sharp to make something that wasn't necessarily fatal, most definitely fatal. Restraint- also known as Kosoku, is the act of using the moisture in the air to bind the target by the hands. Using chakra control, the ice restraints (cuffs) would be attracted towards each other and connect by a sturdy chain of ice. Because of the direct contact with the ice, the wrists would become numb with prolonged contact and if it's on for long enough, it could cause the wearer to develop frostbite. Death’s Embrace- also known as Shi no Hoyo, relies on direct contact to be useful. With said contact, the user can push their ice chakra within the target's body and freeze the blood within. The freezing process can be heightened to become more than a movement slower, so much so that it can cause the strongest of bones to freeze and become brittle as well, considering the area of effect won't just be directed at a targets bloodstream. With the extra amount of chakra (or simply choosing the right area, i.e. brain/heart/throat) the technique can veritably be the end of a fight. Crystalline Sculpture- also known as Kessho Chokoku, is the act of freezing water and transforming it into a sort of sculpture. Glacier Vapor Storm Restless Pursuer of the Frozen Storm- also known as Toketsu Sa Reta Arashi no Ochitsuki Oimasu, is the act of using pre-existing ice and breaking it up to the size of an individual snowflake. The range of the influence depends on the user's initial pulse of chakra, whether it's an inch or a mile. Once the breakdown is complete, the snowflakes, as sharp as any wind blades, would be nigh invisible (individually), only being visible through the chakra stored within them (Or if they're clumped up together like an ordinary blizzard). Said snowflakes will relentlessly attack the target in a swarm, dicing into them and under the control of the user. ''Shadow Manipulation: '''Shadow Detection'- also known as Kage Kenshutsu, is the act of pulsing one's chakra outwards in every direction to link said chakra with the surrounding chakras. Shadow Hull- also known as Kage no Sentai, is the act of pulling one's shadow around oneself. Doing this causes the user's chakra signature to be shielded from conventional means (Dojutsu - Mind's Eye are the only means of detection). Distant Shadow Manipulation- also known as Toi Kage no Sosa, is the advanced stage of Shadow Detection in which the user gains a deeper sense of control over distant shadows. This degree of control is maxed after 500 meters, in which the user can then control that shadow as they would their own. This level of skill can only be used by true masters of the style, with large reserves of chakra to steady the reigns of the shadow. Kage no Yugami/Shadow Contortion- Spatial Continuity- also known as Kukan-Teki Renzoku-Sei, is the act of working in conjunction with the Shadow Dimension... S.C works by extending one's shadow, or an object's shadow, directly upwards in a thin blanket-like fashion. The opposing attack/object would effectively be engulfed, depending on size of both the technique and shadow. The attack can be redirected using another shadow as the second portal while the pre-existing technique continues its initial function. The downsides to this technique are; You can't redirect something using your own personal shadow. The time between capture and release (If the tech. lasts 20 seconds and you've captured it 21 seconds ago, they'll be nothing to release.) And finally, one has to have used Shadow Detection, to link their chakra with the shadows around them. If forgotten, redirection is nigh impossible in a given time frame. Kagemane no Jutsu/Shadow Imitation Technique- Tabe Kage no Jutsu/Devouring Shadow Technique- Kage no Kogeki o Setsudan/Cutting Shadow Attack- Kuraku Shikichi/Darkened Threshold- Kagegakure no Jutsu/Hiding in the Shadows Technique- Kage no Kuki/Shadow Stalker- Jigan Hoshoku-sha/Dimensional Predator- ''Wicked (Chaos) Black Release: Jaakuna Arashi/Wicked Storm- Totsuzenhen’i: Sharingan (Yami)/Mutation: Sharingan (Darkness)- ''Blood Release: Ryuketsu no Chosa/Blood Survey- Shinku Kiri/Crimson Fog- Kama Shinku-Shi Karitori/Death Reaper Crimson Scythe- Ganta Gun- Supersonic Ganta Gun- Ganbare Gun- Crow Claw- Invisible Black- Whip Wing- Ketsueki no Yari/Blood Spear- Ketsueki no Yoroi/Armor of Blood- Kisei Ketsueki Ningyo/Parasitic Blood Puppet- Kindan no Seikatsu no Shohi-Ryo/Forbidden Life Consumption- Ketsueki Bunshin/Blood Clone- Ketsueki o Kaishite Sakusei/Creation Through Blood- Ketsueki Ekika/Bloodletting Liquefaction- Shinku Karamiai/Crimson Entanglement- Ketsueki Kansen Hebi/Bloodborne Snake- Rokkakkei no Muchi/Hexagonal Whips- ''Fuinjutsu Techniques: Gravity Seals- Ant Seal- Chakra Expansion Seal- Protection Seal- Prevention Seal- Chakra Absorption Seal- Bow/Arrow Seals- Funyu no Jutsu/Enclosing Technique- Kaifu no Jutsu/Unsealing Technique- Hiraishin Imprinting Seal- True Power Formula- Sage Seals- Yon-Togatta Bakushuku-Shiki/Four Pointed Implosion Formula- Spiritual Enclosure Barrier- Space-Time Cancellation- Kuchiyose: Raiko Kenka/Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation- Summoning Technique: Phoenix- Infinite Embrace- Weapon Manipulation Technique- Training Facility Seal- ''Explosive Release: Bakuhatsu-Tekina Sesshoku/Explosive Contact- Wakusei Shometsu/Planetary Annihilation- Sozo Hakai/Creative Destruction- Exploding Palm- Jiraiken/Landmine Fist- Senju Koten Taiho/Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear- ''Steel Release: Tsuchi no Henkan/Earthen Conversion- Bunshi Kiri/Molecular Fog- Kinzoku-sei no Dengeki-sen/Metallic Blitzkrieg- Impervious Armor- Steel Projectile- Steel Shield Technique- ''Eight Gates Techniques: Full Power Lariat (1)- Front Lotus (1)- One-Man Front Lotus (1)- Reverse Lotus (3)- Shin Shoryuken (3)- Shun Goku Satsu/Raging Demon (5)- Crane Wing Formation (6)- Morning Peacock (6)- Morning Gorilla (6)- Daytime Tiger (7)- Shin Shun Goku Satsu/Wrath of the Raging Demon (7)- Eight Gates Released Formation- Evening Elephant (8)- Night Guy (8)- ''Devil (Psycho) Release: Tamashi no Henkan/Soul Transformation- Tamashi no Daitai/Soul Battalion- Akuma no Ryoken/Demonic Hound- Kurohitsugi/Black Coffin- Goryutenmetsu/Five Swirling Dragons of Destruction- Itto Kaso/Single Blade Cremation- Bala/Hollow Bullet- Cero/Hollow Flash- Gran Rey Cero/Royal Hollow Flash- Cero Cornea/Glancing Hollow Flash- La Mirada Cero/The Gazing Hollow Flash- Cero Oscuras/Black Hollow Flash- Cero Metralleta/Infinite Ammunition Hollow Flash- Mashiro Supa Cero/White Super Hollow Flash- Ten no Tsugunai/Heavenly Atonement- Senjutsu: Chaos Sage Mode is a monstrously empowered state through the mixing of Dark Release Chakra with a Sage Mode transformation (Either before or after). In this form, the user can manipulate and corrupt the Natural Energy around them (A maximum of 10 meters). This state of being is highly destruction and stressing, both physically and mentally, even after achieving a perfected state. Counter Vanish- Danku/Splitting Void- El Escudo/The Shield- Elemental Sage Mode- Full Counter- also known as ''Zen Hangeki, could be classified as an imitation or a derivation technique from Uchiha Return. It enables its user to redirect chakra-based attacks, aimed at him, back to the enemy, but not physical attacks such as a simple punch. Another drawback is the user would first need to be able to properly read the nature and timing of the attack to redirect it in the first place. While it is more than possible for one without the Sharingan to use it, it's child's play with the Sharingan active. After gathering Natural Energy to one's hand(s), the user is essentially prepared for the inevitable redirection. Even though Uchiha Return was the foundation of the technique, it does not follow through with its properties, i.e. the need of the gunbai. There is no absorbing, nor is there any converting of the attacking chakras. Instead, the gathered Nature Energy in the user's hand(s) basically acts as an immensely powerful tennis racket that sends the attacking chakras back to the sender. With the redirection, the entire mass of chakras are supplemented by all of the Nature Energy present in the hand. This act is immediate and creates a tsunami-like wave of devastating energies that has been doubled in power with the Nature Energy present. This technique is usable through pure Shizenjutsu but is immensely more powerful while one is in Sage Mode. As such, unlike Uchiha Return, timing is severely cut down and the act of the redirection can't immediately be detectable to the opponent. As such, the opponent would need to have known it was going to happen in the first place to prepare for it. Natural Armor- Natural Arrow- Natural Bubble- Natural Shell- Reverse Counter- Shadow Sage Mode- Totsuzenhen’i: Sharingan (Shinzen)/Mutation: Sharingan (Natural Energy)- Totsuzenhen’i: Sharingan (Sennin Modo)/Mutation: Sharingan (Sage Mode)- Sin Sage Mode- ''Sharingan (Eternal):'' Genjutsu: Sharingan- Iatsu Sharingan/Coercion Sharingan- Magan: Shinkarasu/Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow- Magan: Kyo Tenchi-Ten/Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change- Magan: Kasegui no Jutsu/Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique- Izanagi- Izanami- Shin Uchiha’s Space-Time Doujutsu- Amatsu Mikaboshi- Owatatsumi(Ryujin)- Suguwara no Michizane(Tenjin)-